ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Plumbers
The Plumbers is a secret organization that makes use of many high tech gadgets to protect their planet from various alien & paranormal threats. The Earth Plumbers were said to have officially disbanded shortly after Vilgax was defeated by Max Tennyson. Ben 10 In the original series, the Plumbers are a secret government organization that protects the general public from any alien threat. Their main adversary was the alien warlord Vilgax, Max Tennyson was a member in his youth and was ultimately the one who defeated Vilgax. Most of the organization itself has disbanded, however a few of its members (like Max Tennyson & his relatives) remain in a semi-active capacity. Max Tennyson is effectively forced out of retirement after Ben obtains the Omnitrix. Grandpa Max uses his experience as a Plumber (along with various Plumber gear & weapons) to aid his grandson against various foes, including his old enemy Vilgax. In Big Fat Alien Wedding, it is revealed that the Plumbers have had a generations-long feud with an alien race known as the Sludgepuppies (or The Sludges). However, when a close relationship was formed between Plumber Joel Tennyson (Max Tennyson's nephew) & female Sludge named Camille Mann. A truce was forged as a result of their relationship, and their wedding was to be the first ever marriage between a mud alien & a human, and was meant to put an end to years of fighting. The bride's parents & ex-boyfriend (all Sludges) tried to stop the wedding, however they were defeated by the combined efforts of Camille & Tennyson's, and thus the two were married. Though Joel's parents (both of whom were Plumbers) were against the marriage at first, they later realize how unfairly they had treated Camille and finally accepted her as their daughter-in-law, thus putting an end to feud. The Plumber's main base is located inside of Mt. Rushmore, where both the Null Void projector & the Sub-Energy are stored. In Truth, the Null Void projector was stolen by Phil (Max Tennyson's former partner) as part of scam to profit from catching aliens he himself had released, however his plan was thwarted by Max & Ben Tennyson. There also a base located within Fort Knox and the Seattle Space Needle and a map detailing the location of all the plumber's bases in USA revealing there is at least one per state also Max stated that their is one built into every major millitary base in the country. Three bases (Mt. Rushmore, Space Needle, and Fort Knox) were later attacked by Driscoll the Forever King (an Ex-Plumber who join the Forever Knights and over the years became the leader of the rogue faction) with the help of the Negative 10. Ben 10: Race Against Time A group of active Plumbers based Bellwood is introduced in the movie Race Against Time. They have a secret underground base where the "Hands of Armageddon" were kept. Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson only came to the Bellwood base once. The groups main objective was to protect the Hands of Armageddon from Eon, which eventually entailed protecting Ben Tennyson from Eon (who wished to use the Omnitrix to transform Ben into a younger version of Eon, in order to use the Hands of Armageddon). It is likely they disbanded after Eon was defeated. Known Plumber in this movie included Mr. Hawkins the Mailman, Fire Chief Whittington, Mrs. Dalton, Principal White, and an unnamed old man. Ben 10: Alien Force In this series, the Plumbers are revealed to be an inter-planetary peace-keeping force, with both human & alien members. In Darkstar Rising, it is revealed that all Plumber activity on Earth was officially ended after Vilgax's final defeat at the hands of Ben Tennyson. However Max Tennyson discovers that an alien race called the Highbreed and their minions the DNAliens, are up to no good and he warns his superior colonel, Magister Labrid (a fish-like alien) there is trouble brewing on Earth. The Magister quickly discovers Max has gone missing and mistakenly tries to capture Ben & Gwen (unaware that they are his Grandchildren) believing they are responsible. Upon discovering who they are, he asks for their assistance in discovering the reason for Max's disappearance. The three of them manage to interupt an arms deal between the Forever Knights & the DNAliens, with Ben's old-rival, Kevin Levin (AKA Kevin 11) as the middle-man (or go-between). After a brief battle, they captured Kevin and convinced him to help them find out what was going on (Kevin decided to help as he had not been paid). They tracked the weapons back to one of the Forever Knights castles. During a battle with the Forever Knights, Magister Labrid is fatally wounded. He dying wish was for them to finish their mission and charged them with protecting the Earth from this new threat. In Everybody Talks About the Weather, it is revealed that Plumbers possess special badges (which resembles the Omnitrix face plate). There is also a practice where alien Plumbers who have inter-bred with humans, give their hybrid-offspring a Plumbers' Badge to prevent them being arrested by other plumbers by mistake. They are generally refered to as Plumbers' Kids. In "Darkstar Rising", Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are forbidden to fight against the Highbreed threat by Magister Prior Gilhil of the Plumbers, a lieutenant colonel who doubts the Highbreed are even as much of a threat as they claim. However, all three sides find themselves working together when Mike Morningstar, AKA Darkstar, captures all but Gwen to feed his powers. With the help of the DNAliens, Gwen frees her friends and Mike is captured while the Highbreed Lord and the DNAliens escape. In gratitude, Magister Ghilhil makes the team Honorary Plumbers so they can defend the Earth legally. He also mentions that Ben's Omnitrix can also represent a Plumber's Badge. It is also revealed that impersonating a Plumber is an interstellar-class felony. In the second season finale War of the Worlds: Part 1 and War of the Worlds: Part 2 all of the plumber's children and helpers (including Max Tennyson) participate in the final battle against the Highbreed and the DNAliens. Notably, Gwen, Kevin, Cooper and Paradox warped into the former plumber base in Mount Rushmore to free their enemy Darkstar in order to participate in the battle. As a result of Ben's defeat of Vilgax & neutralizing the Highbreed threat, as well as his status as Bearer of the Omnitrix, Ben holds a special status among the Plumbers ranks, even leading his own team. At the end of War of the Worlds, Max recruits a new team of Plumbers In-Training, with himself as both their leader & mentor. Max's team later fights & is defeated by Max's old enemy, Vilgax in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1. In Vendetta, it is revealed that Kevin's father, an Osmosian Plumber named Devin Levin, sacrificed himself to save Max Tennyson & prevent the intergalactic criminal Ragnarok from destroying Earth's sun. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien In Fame it is revealed that all Governments on Earth secretly recognize The Plumbers organization in dealing with alien & paranormal threats (explaining the existence of secret bases within Mount Rushmore & Fort Knox, as they were likely setup with the help of the United States government to aid the Plumbers). In Escape From Aggregor, it is shown that Magister Prior Gilhil answered to a distress call aboard Aggregor's ship, only to be told on arrival that it was a computer error. After demanding a search of the ship, he soon locates Aggregor's prisoners, only to be attacked from behind and killed by Aggregor himself as he began reciting the present violation. Aggregor is shown later wearing Ghilhil's uniform. In Too Hot To Handle, it is shown that the badges can act as radiation detectors. At the end of the episode, Aggregor is shown attacking the Plumbers' ship which was carrying P'andor, the windows crack from Aggregor's attacks and throw the Plumbers into space killing them. In Ultimate Aggregor, they do not like people who assault plumbers and just walk away. It was during an ambush against aggregor and their attempt to stop him and rescue the captives. In Deep, there is a place called Plumber Central Command and there is a magister plumber named Magister Pyke station on Piscciss. In The Enemy of My Enemy, the plumbers academy had made an appearence and Magister Korwak is running the academy and he doesent approve of the place being a prison nor a battlefield. It is also shown again they do not like people who assault plumbers especially cadets. It was shown that argit has been arrested by them and seized by the vreedle brothers. Known Plumbers Ben 10 * Max Tennyson (retired legendary veteran Plumber, is the grandfather and mentor of Ben & Gwen Tennyson) * Joel Tennyson (Max Tennyson's nephew) * Gordon Tennyson (Max's brother and Joel's father) * Betty Jean Tennyson (Joel's mother) * Bellwood Plumbers (Mr. Hawkins, Fire Chief Whittington, Mrs. Dalton, Principal White, Constantine Jacobs, Unnamed Old Man, Mrs. Carlay, Mr. Jenyx, Mr. Enguells) * Pete Redbloom * Wes Green (retired) * Xylene (honorary member) Ben 10: Alien Force and Ultimate Alien * Max Tennyson (Legendary veteran Plumber, is a Leader/Mentor of Plumbers' Helpers and Ben's Team in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) * Ben Tennyson (made an honorary member at the end of Darkstar Rising) * Gwen Tennyson (made an honorary member at the end of Darkstar Rising) * Kevin Levin (made an honorary member at the end of Darkstar Rising) * Plumbers' Helpers (Manny, Helen, Pierce, Alan, Cooper) Magister Ranked Plumbers in Ben 10: Alien Force and Ultimate Alien * Magister Labrid (a fish-like alien and Magister, deceased) * Magister Prior Gilhil (a frog like alien with the rank of Magister Prior, deceased) * Magister Pyke (Magister of Piscciss) * Magister Max Tennyson (Magister of Planet Earth, Considered to be the Greatest Plumber in the Milky Way Galaxy) * Magister Korwak (Captain of The Plumbers Academy) Plumbers In-Training * Pierce (Recruited by Max at the end of War of the Worlds: Part 2 and sent off to Plumbers' AcademyThe Plumbers Academy in Above and Beyond.) * Helen Wheels (Recruited by Max at the end of War of the Worlds: Part 2 and sent off to Plumbers' AcademyThe Plumbers Academy in Above and Beyond.) * Manny Armstrong (Recruited by Max at the end of War of the Worlds: Part 2 and sent off to Plumbers' AcademyThe Plumbers Academy in Above and Beyond.) * Alan Albright (Recruited by Max at the end of War of the Worlds: Part 2 and sent off toPlumbers' AcademyThe Plumbers Academy in Above and Beyond.) * Cooper Daniels (Recruited by Max at the end of War of the Worlds: Part 2 and sent off to Plumbers' AcademyThe Plumbers Academy in Above and Beyond.) Plumbers Killed in the Line of Duty * Devin Levin (Kevin's father; Osmosian; Killed by the alien criminal Ragnarok) * Magister Labrid (a fish-like alien and Magister of Planet Earth; Suffered a mortal wound during a battle with the Forever Knights while investigating the Highbreed; His position of Magister of Earth was later given to Max Tennyson) * Constantine Jacobs (aged to near-death by Eon) * Magister Prior Gilhil (Killed by Agreggor) Former/Inactive Members * Alan Albright's father (an unnamed Pyronite) * Mike Morningstar's biological father (Dwayne McDuffie said that we shouldn't believe everything he says, so his father might NOT have been a plumber). (name unknown) Redeemed Plumbers * Victor Validus (a Plumber who was expelled by Max Tennyson for stealing mysterious alien chips, later revealed to be inert drones of the alien Hive. Before being expelled, he became host to the Hive Queen and was studying the Alien Chips to find a way to stop them, before he fell under the Queen's complete control. Was later freed from the Queen by Ben Tennyson & rejoined the Plumbers.) Expelled Plumbers *Phil (Max Tennyson's ex-partner, Imprisoned in the Null Void) *Driscoll (a Plumber who was expelled for stealing alien tech, later joined the Forever Knights and became the Forever King.) *Michael Morningstar/Darkstar (evicted by Kevin) *Gorvan A renegade Tetramand Magister ranked plumber who abandoned his galactic duty and started selling alien tech. (Only seen in the Ben 10: Alien Force Video Game) Plumbers' Kids (Alien) Most Plumbers' kids are hybrid offspring of various alien members of the Plumbers. They have one human parent and one alien parent. List of Plumber's Kids * Kevin Levin (1/2 Human, 1/2 Osmosian hybrid son of Devin Levin and has Osmosian powers) * Alan Albright - (Human/Pyronite hybrid) * Pierce - (1/2 Human, 1/2 Unknown alien hybrid) * Helen - (1/2 Human, 1/2 Kineceleran hybrid) * Manny Armstrong - (1/2 Human, 1/2 Tetramand hybrid) * Kenny Tennyson (7/8 Human, 1/8 Anodite son of Ben Tennyson & Kai Green in alternate future) * Devlin Levin (3/4 Human, 1/4 Osmosian son of Kevin Levin in alternate future, the species of the mother is unknown. He is later adopted by Ben Tennyson) * Gwendolyn Tennyson (7/8 Human, 1/8 Anodite daughter of Ben Tennyson & Kai Green in alternate future) Plumber's Kids (Human) These Plumber's kids are either human or their alien heritage comes from an alien who is not a member of the Plumber, who has had a child with a human Plumber. List of Plumber's Kids * Joel Tennyson (both parents were human Plumbers, son of Gordon (brother of Max) & Betty Jean Tennyson, would later became a Plumber himself and married a Sludge alien named Camille.) * Carl Tennyson (1/2 Human, 1/2 Anodite hybrid son of Max & Verdona Tennyson, who has no Anodite powers.) * Frank Tennyson (1/2 Human, 1/2 Anodite hybrid son of Max & Verdona Tennyson, although he has no Anodite powers, he can sense his mother's presence.) * Kenneth "Ken" Tennyson (3/4 Human, 1/4 Anodite hybrid Grandson of Max & Verdona Tennyson. Son of Frank & Lili Tennyson and like his father, he has been shown to possess no Anodite powers.) * Ben Tennyson (3/4 Human, 1/4 Anodite hybrid Grandson of Max & Verdona Tennyson. Son of Carl & Sandra Tennyson and like his father, he possess no Anodite powers. He is the bearer of the Omnitrix, and later the Ultimatrix.) * Gwen Tennyson (3/4 Human, 1/4 Anodite hybrid Granddaughter of Max & Verdona Tennyson. Daughter of Frank & Lili Tennyson. She possesses Anodite powers, as well as an energy form, unlike her father, brother, uncle and cousin. (She is listed here because she shows Human form not Alien form not like the Alien Plumbers Kids they show Alien forms not including Alan Albright who shows both Human and Alien forms.) * Elena Validus (The human daughter of Plumber, Victor Validus.) * Kai Green (The human daughter of Max's old plumber's friend and the captain of the Navajo Desert.) * Cooper Daniels (Grandson of an unknown retired plumber} *Michael Morningstar/Darkstar - (Human, possessing powers of unknown origin) Trivia *In the classic Ben 10 series the Plumbers are mostly Humans, but in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien the Plumbers are mostly Aliens likely due to plumber operations being shutdown on earth. *Apparently dual-wielding laser pistols during gunfights is authorized under Plumbers' laws. See also *Plumbers Headquarters *Plumber's Badge Category:Organization Category:Plumbers Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Groups Category:Allies Category:Ben's Team Category:Cleanup